Blizzara (ability)
.]] Blizzara (ブリザラ, Burizara), also known as Ice 2, is a recurring spell from the series. It does moderate Ice-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Blizzara', also known as ICE2 in the NES release and Ice2 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which inflicts moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 40 - 160 Ice damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III '''Blizzara' is a level 3 Black Magic spell with a base power of 55 that can be bought for 1,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village and Falgabard. It can also be cast through the Antarctic Wind item, and one can be found in the Vikings' Cove. The enemies Vulcan, Magician, Sorcerer, Hellgaroo Mage, Flyer Mage, Giant Rat, Far Darrig, Sleipnir, Petit Mage, Hein, Goldor, and Kraken can use this spell against the party. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Ice 2', retranslated as Blizzara in the Advance release, causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies this spell is already known by Fusoya, Tellah, and by Rydia when she returns as an adult. This spell can also be obtained by Palom upon reaching level 12. It costs 15 MP to cast in all versions and has a spell power of 50 (64 in non-DS versions). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The spell reappears in ''The After Years, cast by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora for 15 MP. ''Final Fantasy V '''Ice 2', retranslated as Blizzara in the Advance release, causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies and it is a level 3 Black Magic spell. Black and Red Mages can use this magic and it can only be bought in Karnak or Crescent for 600 gil. There is also a Mystic Knight ability which allows the character to attack with the power of Blizzara in the sword. The spell costs 10 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Ice 2', retranslated as Blizzara in the Advance release, causes Ice damage to one or all enemies. This spell can be learned from the Esper Shiva at a x5 rate, from Maduin at a x3 rate, or from the Ice Shield at a x5 rate, and Celes can learn this spell at level 26. It costs 21 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 150, an attack power of 62, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Ice 2' appears as the second level of the Ice Materia. It can be cast for a cost of 22 MP and has a base spell power equal to 1.25x the base magic damage. In the 1996 Demo version, Ice 2 is available to Cloud, and he can cast it for 8 MP. Ice 2 was the only spell shown in the Demo that had its animation changed for the final game. Ice 2 can be used by the enemies SOLDIER:3rd, Scrutin Eye, Yang, Garuda, Snow, Boundfat, Killbin, and Grimguard. The boss Rude can also use the spell during the battle in the Sunken Gelnika. The enemy Manhole can only use the spell if it's Manhole B. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Blizzara' is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A *Special Effect: Can freeze enemies, stopping them from attacking and slowing their movements. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzara summons a shard of ice that slams down on enemies, possibly inflicting Stun. A variation called '''Dark Blizzara' acts like the normal Blizzara spell but also inflicts Poison and Silence. Blizzard requires 14 MP to cast and Dark Blizzard requires 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to have the spell called '''Blizzara', it causes moderate Ice-elemental damage on one opponent. It is a common spell that can be drawn from many mid-leveled enemies. , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon, G-Soldier, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis Level 20-100: Glacial Eye, Slapper, Snow Lion | Draw Points = Missile Base, Monterosa Plateau | Refine = I Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Blizzaras, 1 Arctic Wind refines into 20 Blizzaras Mid Mag-RF: 5 Blizzards refine into 1 Blizzara | HP = +2 | Str = +0.15 | Vit = +0.08 | Mag = +0.15 | Spr = +0.08 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.16 | Luk = +0.12 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +0.8% | Elem-Def = Ice: +0.8% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX A moderate Ice-elemental spell, Blizzara is a spell usable by Vivi as a Black Magic. The same spell can be cast alongside Steiner through the Magic Sword command to use the Blizzara Sword ability. Vivi may learn this spell through the Ice Staff or Opal. It costs 12 MP to cast, requires 50 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 29. In addition to Vivi, Blizzara is available to a multitude of enemies, being Agares, Anemone, the Black Waltz No. 2 and Black Waltz No. 3, Feather Circle, Gigan Toad, Gnoll, Lani, Mandragora, Myconid, Ochu, the Ralvurahva, the Sealion, Troll, Type C, and Yeti. Final Fantasy X '''Blizzara' is located on Lulu's side of the Sphere Grid. It causes medium Ice damage to one enemy and can be learned by all characters in the party. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Blizzara' is used only by the Black Mage dressphere. To learn it costs 40 AP and to cast it costs 12 MP. This spell can also be used when the player has gone through two nodes on the Ice Queen Garment Grid or while equipped with the NulFrost Ring. Blizzara can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Ice Geta. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Blizzara' can only be cast when its required license on the License board is learned. Anyone in the party can cast this spell and it can be bought in the Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Eruyt Village or on Mt. Bur-Omisace for . ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Blizzara' is a Ravager ability available to everyone except Sazh. It is an Ice-elemental magical attack against the target and nearby foes. If target is in Break state, effectiveness increases. It costs 2 ATB. ''Final Fantasy Tactics It can be learned by the Black Mage Job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Sleet Rod weapon teaches '''Blizzara' to a Black Mage in this game. Blizzara requires 200 AP to master and deals medium Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages learn '''Blizzara' through the Sleet Rod once more, but the Seer can also learn it through The Arnath Glyphs. It costs 14 MP to cast and requires 250 AP to master. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Blizzara' can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. You must combine two Blizzard Magicites to cast this. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Blizzara' can only be cast by piling two Blizzard spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it will cast Blizzara +1. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Blizzara' is the level 10 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Ice damage to two enemies, can be used twice per battle, and up to four times a day. It requires two turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Blizzara' is cast by stacking two Blizzard target rings. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Blizzara' is a Brave attack for Terra, which involves her summoning three ice shards in front of her that converge into one larger shard and fire forward. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Hielo+ *German: Eisra - Icera Gallery Category:Black Magic